


being a bitch is my kink

by dreamisfound



Series: i walk the line [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Dream is a Brat, M/M, Top Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), and techno is done with his shit, i did not proofread this so be kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamisfound/pseuds/dreamisfound
Summary: dream should really learn how to shut the hell up, but where’s the fun in that?alternatively, the one where techno has the last word.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: i walk the line [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104242
Comments: 5
Kudos: 551





	being a bitch is my kink

“ _goddamn_ , dream, you keep moving those hips like that and i won’t be able to help myself. lookin’ too damn pretty.”

dream chuckled to himself and rolled his hips to the beat of the song, turning his head to look over his shoulder at the pink haired man. his eyes sparkled and danced with mischief as he swung his body, lithe hands dancing up his thighs until they reached the hem of his cream-colored sweater. the music seemed to flow through him, controlling his movements so fluidly, languidly. it was completely and utterly entrancing to see him move so skillfully. 

“like this?” the blond hummed along to the beat of the song, batting his blond eyelashes innocently. 

techno tutted, eying dream up and down without shame. dream couldn’t help but to shy away momentarily — techno’s gaze made him feel small and helpless, his sharp blue gaze seeming to stare into the blond’s very core. it was as if his skin burned anywhere his eyes would roam, gaze upon with a hunger dream knew techno would sate. 

“you’re _really_ pushing your look today, dollface. don’t test me, stop with that bratty shit.”

“you think this is my bratty side?” dream giggled, spinning around to face the other, “you haven’t seen shit yet.” 

“come on, be good for me.” the blond bit his lip, fingertips dancing across his sweater’s hemming. picking back up with the beat, dream slowly pulled the sweater up until his stomach showed, fading lovebites still scattered across his v-line and scarcely along his stomach, trailing up to his chest. techno’s eyes darted across the pale expanse of skin that was visible, meanwhile his mind began to concoct scenarios, all of which involved dream screaming his name and writhing around in ecstasy. 

when dream’s movements didn’t seem to falter, techno took it upon himself to take a couple of strides across the living room until the blond was forced to look up in order to make eye contact. he pulled the sweater back down, watching as it fell back down to dream’s mid-thighs with a grin. dream pulled his lower lip between his pearly white teeth, a faint flush settling into his freckle-covered cheeks. 

techno’s heart skipped a beat as he took in dream’s charming nature, all natural, of course. he would preach to everyone about how he _yearned_ for dream if they would give him the time of day. 

“you’ve gone blank. again,” dream giggled, throwing his arms around techno’s broad shoulders, rising up to the tips of his toes so he could plant a kiss to his cheek. “happens every time you’re thinking about some sappy shit, or when you think about my ass, which happens just as much. not that i’m complaining. it’s kinda cute.”

“the hell you mean kinda? your ass is fuckin’ _perfect_.”

dream rolled his eyes, raising a brow in nonchalance. “not my _ass_ , dipshit. you thinking about it is kinda cute — surprised i had to spell that one out for you, but i guess there’s a first time for everything, yeah? that’s why _i’m_ the smart one and _you’re_ the hot one in this relationship.”

the taller of the two smirked, grabbing the shorter by the hips, and began the all-too-familiar dance of backing dream into a wall. digging a thumb into his hipbone, techno moved to grab at his chin, forcing the blond to look directly into his cerulean eyes that practically screamed “ _watch it._ ”

“that so, sunshine?” his voice was low, stern, yet it still managed to make dream get all fuzzy in his head, make his heart race with anticipation. “seems pretty bold to me. if only they saw how dumb you get when you’re a writhing, _whimpering_ mess on my cock, begging me to make you get drunk off my touch.”

dream sucked in a sharp breath, eyes going half lidded and mouth going slack as a soft whine escaped. it was so, so terribly easy to get him worked up, desperate for techno’s very attention. his hands slipped, instead going to clutch at his boyfriend’s hoodie as if to make sure it was real, make sure that he wouldn’t leave. stability was something he had lacked but craved, and techno had satiated that desire for the past two and a half years.

“ain’t that right, baby?” 

and if dream nodded his head oh-so-desperately, nobody had to know.

“there’s my good boy. so well behaved, can’t help but listen to me, can you?” dream leaned into techno’s open palm, letting out a shaky breath as his thumb grazed across his cheek, sending shocks wherever he would touch. 

“ _fuck me_ ,” dream whined, tugging on techno’s sweater desperately. the taller of the two tutted, smirking in a coy manner, before cooing condescendingly. letting out a huff of annoyance, dream jerked techno down, until they were just about eye level, and gave a smile filled with pearly white teeth and a bite of malice.

“unless you don’t think you can handle it. pretty sure the toy could satisfy me ten times better than you could.”

silence settled in the room, and dream was sure techno could hear how loud his heart beat, slamming itself against his chest with a ferocity like no other. 

it was evident he had crossed the line when techno shoved him over the arm of their leather loveseat; hell, he didn’t even spare as much as a glance when a sharp whimper echoed throughout the room like he normally would have. 

when dream said he liked it rough, he _clearly_ hadn’t taken techno’s quick-to-snap patience into consideration. 

“think that thing could make you feel half as good as i do, babe?” the miffed laugh that techno forced out made dream drop his head, knowing damn well what kind of mess he had gotten himself into. 

techno grabbed a fistful of dream’s hair and yanked his head back, tucking his face into the crook of the blond’s neck with a sharp smile. “ _answer the goddamn question._ ”

stammering for a few seconds, dream’s rather pathetic “ _no_ ” finally came out, and techno released the hold on his hair and took a few steps back, gazing upon his boyfriend’s panting, trembling frame with a look of fervor, longing. 

“don’t you fuckin’ think about movin’.”

the blond nodded — not that the cerulean-eyed man would notice — and lolled his head onto one of the throw pillows decorating the loveseat with a quiet hum. he didn’t have much time to dwell on how fucked — _literally_ — he would be the following day. walking would be a pain, and covering up the marks techno would surely leave behind, like a brand of some sort. as much as he enjoyed it, he could only spend so much time trying to cover up the bite marks and bruises.

techno’s hands on his hips snapped dream out of his thoughts with a little giggle, as if he weren’t pushing his luck enough.

“took you long enough.”

the taller emitted a hum from somewhere low in his throat. he jerked the sweatpants dream had donned over his hips, fingertips barely grazing over his warmth, and down his legs. his boxers joined the pile of clothes steadily growing next to the coffee table, though he opted to leave the sweater alone for the time being; dream had always seemed keen on wearing techno’s clothing whenever he could. the plethora of hoodies and sweaters techno owned were too tempting to just leave hanging in the closet.

the sound of a cap made the blond shiver with excitement and the rose-haired man smirk to himself, knowing damn well how worked up dream already was. 

“you want somethin’ babe?” asked techno, completely shameless as he coated his index and middle finger in the slick substance. “come on, gotta use your words.”

dream whipped his head around, eyes narrowing and brows furrowing in annoyance, “fuck y— _oh god!_ ”

the sight of dream’s face contorting into nothing but pure pleasure had techno twitching with want, but he managed to push his needs just below the surface.

“i’m not a god, but you’re _more_ than welcome to keep on worshipin’ me like i am.”

dream’s head fell between his shoulders and he pushed his hips back, sinking his teeth into his lower lip to stop any other embarrassments from happening. the two fingers pressed against the very spot that had him seeing stars was torturous, and techno’s fingers had never felt longer or thicker than they currently were. it wasn’t fair how easily techno was able to take him apart and eventually piece him back together when the time called for it

“you fuck-fucking suck,” dream choked out, whines and groans getting higher and breathier by the second, “fucking dick, the wo- _worst ever_ —“

“ever? aw, now you’re just bein’ unfair.” techno couldn’t resist the chuckle from the broken moan dream emitted as he slowly slid in a third finger, stretching him out nicely. he set a nice steady pace, pressing and prodding just the right way to have the blond becoming more and more desperate for every little touch.

techno went to grab a fistful of dream’s curls and pull him to his feet, his hand then snaking down to wrap around his throat as he leaned close to his ear. dream was overwhelmed by everything; the feeling of techno’s fingers pumping in and out, his own moans bouncing off the walls loud enough to make a pornstar jealous, techno’s fucking hands wrapped around his neck like a collar. the blond grabbed at his hand, green eyes rolling to the back of his head as his orgasm rapidly approached, making the coil in his stomach tighten every second.

“you think i’m just gonna let you cum after all the fuckin’ back talk i had to put up with?” the taller seethed, voice low and raspy, “no, i don’t think so. you don’t fuckin’ _deserve_ it.”

and just like that, techno’s touch was gone and dream fell to his knees, gasping and quietly seething to himself while techno grinned ear to ear, clearly satisfied with himself.

“ _good boys get rewards. bad boys don’t_.”

**Author's Note:**

> dnb is really fucking cute, but so is bratty dream getting a taste of his own medicine.
> 
> i hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
